


The Best Mint Mocha Latte In The World

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: QuaranQueens [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Quarantine, Yoruichi is smitten, yorusoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: In which Yoruichi just wants to make Soi Fon coffee.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: QuaranQueens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Best Mint Mocha Latte In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my new series of Quarantined!YoruSoi. Hope you enjoy these little ficlets.

Yoruichi couldn’t cook all that much.

Neither could Soi Fon. They had never needed to. Being professional athletes, their diet was strictly determined by their respective sports and while Yoruichi was quite the foodie, she and Soi Fon preferred to eat out on their cheat days and make an entire date night of it, instead of remaining cooped up within the house and run the very real risk of demolishing their kitchen in their culinary adventures.

Their kitchen wasn’t stocked with any state-of-the-art appliances like Byakuya’s and while the older woman had an eye for appreciating the ‘rich-bitch’ aesthetic, as Soi Fon liked to call it, the couple was way too practical to introduce elaborate equipment, expensive spices or imported sauces into their kitchen when they were all just going to sit and collect dust till they were thrown out.

That fact had never been a bother, before now.

Quarantined as they were, it was difficult to do, well, _anything_ these days, getting take-out being the hardest of them all. Soi Fon’s favourite coffee shop had made a valiant, _(read: insanely selfish and stupid)_ effort to remain open and serving throughout the lockdown till someone reported them and they were shut down which directly translated to the fact that Soi Fon, the love of Yoruichi’s entire life, had had to go without her favourite mint mocha latte for nearly three months now.

She had started spamming her Instagram with pictures she had taken of said serve previously, which were abundant since that was the only thing Soi Fon ordered whenever they visited that place, which was again nearly every day as it _was_ the best coffee shop in town, and Yoruichi was frothing at the mouth to figure out some way to bring her girlfriend the simple joy of being able to taste her favourite coffee in Quarantine.

It didn’t take a lot of insane brain gymnastics to figure out if she wanted Soi Fon to have a mint mocha latte she was going to have to make it herself. The idea was so ridiculous though, that Yoruichi couldn’t keep herself from laughing out loud like a fucking maniac every time she thought of it for the following two days. 

Then, she sobered up and called her Lifeline no. 2: Urahara Kisuke.

Yoruichi had barely indicated a desire to step into the kitche before Kisuke, that giant ass, was laughing too. 

“Okay let me get this straight,” he cleared his throat dramatically and Yoruichi rolled her eyes. “You want to come out with a mint mocha latte the first time you try to make one, but you have never actually made coffee more complex than a black.”

Yoruichi nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“And you don’t have a coffee maker. Or beans, you use instant swill.”

“I can whip it, like that Dalbhagona thing everyone is doing on Instagram.”

“That’s not a moc- whatever! You know as well as I do you could heat up milk and water and mix a spoonful of coffee and sugar in it and Soi Fon would be over the moon.”

“But I’ve- are you implying I have never actually made my caffeine addicted chimpanzee a single cup of even a white? Because I have, I make one every day, which is something you should try and maybe Kukkaku would actually put out.” Kisuke hissed. “The point is, I wanna make a _mint mocha latte_ because that’s what she is craving.” 

“A mint Dalgona is the fanciest you can do without a coffee maker or even a French Press, and a Dalbhagona isn’t a thing by the way, so stop calling it a mocha latte and flattering yourself, Yoruichi-san.”

She felt like flipping him off, but sadly the gesture doesn’t translate quite as well over the phone.

“Wait, so you can’t whip the instant thing up to make a latte.”

“No.” Kisuke sounded tired. “Plus, you won’t have a way to obtain steamed or frothed milk and Espresso without a French Press isn’t quite the same, so yeah, no.”

That… really hadn’t occurred to Yoruichi. She honestly thought a coffee machine beat the grains and when you did it by hand it was called Dalgona. Illusions thus burst she gave a mighty sigh.

On the other end, Kisuke sucked in a weary breath, probably gearing up to brainstorm for ways to help. He was a piece of ass, but he was a good piece of ass. 

“You can add ingredients that would go in a mocha, chocolate for that richer taste, a hint of cocoa powder. It sucks Yoruichi-san, but all we can do right now is make the best from what we have, or what you have in your house.”

“I am pretty sure we have chocolate and cocoa powder.”, she mumbled throwing herself back along the couch. Soi Fon would be done showering any moment now.

“That’s great!”, Kisuke crowed. “Come on now, you can buy a proper coffee machine and French Press and quality beans and a steaming wand and all of that the moment lockdown lifts.”

Yoruichi snorted.

“I am taking up a fucking part time in whatever coffee shop will have me and becoming the best fucking coffee person out there the moment lockdown lifts. I’ll even know what a French Press is! I’ll figure out how to make a whole entire French Press, let alone a mocha choca whatever.”

“Your dedication to her is other-worldly.” There was a note of fondness in Kisuke’s tone and Yoruichi grinned.

“Of course.”

“Yeah. How minty was it? I have never had mint coffee, I have no idea how much essence you need to put in.”

“Essence?”

Kisuke cursed.

It turned out that they did not have mint essence. For a minute, Yoruichi felt her entire world crumbling down around her, so she banged her head against the counter once and then stomped over to Soi Fon, who was curled up in bed watching a poodle chasing a duck toy across a neatly trimmed yard on her phone. Yoruichi stood and stared at her till Soi Fon sighed and opened up her arms for the older woman to cuddle into.

“What did you do?”, Soi Fon questioned.

“I haven’t done anything!” Hell nor high water was going to make Yoruichi accept she whined.

Gently, Soi Fon laid a kiss on Yoruichi’s forehead.

“Alright, then.”

Giving in to enjoy her self-thrown mental pity party, she drowsed off against Soi Fon’s stomach.

By the time, Yoruichi woke up, she was convinced she was going to make that coffee, no matter what.

She snuck into the kitchen when Soi Fon was busy speaking to Rangiku over the phone and stuck her head inside every single cabinet and drawer till she found what she _knew_ for a fact, they did own.

Mint leaves.

They were dried now but she guessed they’d have to do.

She dialled Kisuke, again.

“Will mint leaves do?!”

Kisuke chuckled. “Guess they’ll have to do.” 

Some four days later, Soi Fon woke up one morning to light kisses being breathed into the curve of her stomach and hands trailing up and down her spine. With a groggy sigh, she reached down and threaded her fingers through Yoruichi’s hair.

“Morning, lover. Wake up I gotta surprise for ya.”, Yoruichi crawled up her body and purred into her neck.

“Mmmm”, she groaned. “A Yoruichi in bed is my surprise?”

“If you think me in your bed is still a surprise at this point, I am seriously worried about your sanity, my little bee.”

Soi Fon smiled and rose herself on her elbows, peering into her girlfriend’s disarming golden eyes. She was still just as gone over those eyes as the first time she saw the startlingly unique colour.

“I can’t help being amazed that I somehow managed this. I don’t think I will ever get used to this feeling.”

She dropped a kiss on Yoruichi’s shoulder through the fabric of her t-shirt and the older woman cupped her face. Soi Fon leaned up expectantly only to look on in confusion as Yoruichi’s expression went from sweet to mildly offended.

“Yeah, fuck this, it’s my turn to be all romantic! Don’t try to one up me, you! Come on, get up!”

… and so Soi Fon was herded into their kitchen where two cups of steaming coffee sat in front of their seats. Soi Fon closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took a seat, letting the rich scent of coffee seep into her skin. She looked up at Yoruichi, who sat across from her, nearly squirming and thrumming with excitement. 

“Thank you.” She felt her cheeks warming.

“No, no, no!” Soi Fon blinked as Yoruichi hit the table in emphasis, thrice. “Try it first.”

Soi Fon raised a brow, but without any protests picked up her brimming mug. Up close the smell was thicker, way better than the instant bullshit they’d been drinking since Quarantine started. Soi Fon almost shivered. Giving a loud moan, she blew on the drink and took a flick of the foam on top with her tongue before she tipped the mug forward and took a full sip.

She sat back in ecstasy, fingers curling happily around the warm mug. It took her a few seconds to recognise the slightly spicy flavour mixed in with the coffee.

“Mint!”, she jerked up, tongue already coming out to lap any dregs along her upper lip greedily.

“Right?!” Yoruichi leaned forward, mouth open in a wide, toothy, proud grin. “Do you like it?”

Soi Fon was busy slurping more.

“I love it, Yoruichi, I love it! How- where- did you make this?!”

… because, okay, this _was_ a surprise.

Yoruichi nodded, and if Soi Fon hadn’t been so taken with her new brew, she’d be on her lap, showering her with kisses right about now.

Finishing this delicious coffee was more important though.

“It’s the best coffee I’ve ever had.” Her chest felt warm and with a sheepish little smile she returned to her cup.

It didn't feel like a lie.

Yoruichi sat back with her own mug, watching her little bee literally bounce in her seat and _ooh_ and _aah_ and _mhmm_ at ever sip. Every few minutes she’d look up and nod at Yoruichi and thank her enthusiastically and she hoped and prayed, Soi Fon didn’t notice how her cheeks burned. 

“I just wanted to let you enjoy this one little thing.”, she whispered. Soi Fon looked up at her through her lashes, lips still attached to the rim of the mug. Underneath the table, a foot pressed to Yoruichi’s calf and the woman grinned, using her other leg to loop around Soi Fon’s and drag her chair closer.

She was SO going to learn how to make an actual mocha latte.

**Author's Note:**

> I love mint mocha lattes 
> 
> Leave me a comment!
> 
> Come scream at me about Bleach on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
